Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney
Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney is a crossover between Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and the Wonderful World of Disney. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 13: [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. Summary Snott Pilgrim has the perfect life, except that his girlfriend Snow White has seven tiny exes. References *L Frank Baum's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wizard_of_Oz_(1939_film) the Wizard of Oz] (Because Happy said "Munchkins?") *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid_(1989_film) the Little Mermaid] *Loser by Beck *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs_(1937_film) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs] Characters *Snott Pilgrim *Alfred E. Neuman (Kimberly Pine) *Stephen Stills *Knives Chau *Ramona Flowers *Snow White *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Grumpy *Doc *Dopey *Ariel *Chernabog Transcript (Start at the house while music plays and the red text "PUBLIC DOMAIN MUSIC" flies around) Stephen Stills: Snott! Snott Pilgrim! Snott Pilgrim: Uh, what? (SNOTT PILGRIM AGE: '''MIGHT AS WELL BE 6. '''FUN FACT: NOT AN ACTUAL PILGRIM.) Stephen Stills: I thought we said no more girlfriends at rehearsal. I mean first there was Knives, then Flowers, and now SNOW? Snott Pilgrim: You should've seen her before the makeover. picture of Snow White Much better, huh? Snow White: How did you get in this picture? Snott Pilgrim: Oh, I move around a lot. Snow White: You're an awesome boyfriend, Snott. Snott Pilgrim: Hey, it's just great to date a girl without seven evil exes. Snow White: Well, the thing is-- (BUST!) Doc: Snott Pilgrim, step away from our princess! (Scene goes to the title card "Scott Pilgrim vs. The World but with the word "World" being crossed out with "the Wonderful World Of Disney) being drawn and making the title to ("Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney") Snott Pilgrim: I'm not gonna fight a bunch of old-- (CENSORED) gasp Grumpy: Did he said the M word? Happy: Munchkins? Doc: No, the other one! Snott Pilgrim: I said old men. I don't even know why they bleeped it. Doc: Dwarves, begin musical attack! Dwarves: Hohaah! (As the Dwarves chant, their music summons Chernabog) Snott Pilgrim: Oh, no you don't! (Snott uses his guitar to summon....a broom? Unfortunately, Chernabog looks at the broom, and quickly smacks Snott with it.) Snott Pilgrim: Ahhh!!!!! Doc: Meet the first three moody dwarves. Sleepy, Bashful, and Sneezy. Attack! Sneezy: Achoo! (WUMP!) Snott Pilgrim: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! has an idea, then a light bulb appears Nosy dwarf, meet nasal spray! (SPLURT!) Sneezy: Thanks, that's actually much bet-- punches Sneezy, then he turns into diamonds Snott Pilgrim: Oh, cool, diamonds. Grumpy: Get your hands off those diamonds. (GRUMPY AGE: '''WHAT DO YOU CARE? '''DISPOSITION: DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK?) Snott Pilgrim: Grumpy, eh? Well I got enough grr to make you Lumpy. (POW!) (Grumpy turns into diamonds) Doc: Enough grr to make you Lumpy? That doesn't even make sense. Snott Pilgrim: Neither is you dating Snow. Snow White: He does have a Ph.D. Doc: Yeah, in kick-butt-thology. (DOC STATUS: ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?) Snott Pilgrim: Wait, I can't hit a guy with glasses. Doc: Oh, well, I'll take them off. [Doc hits himself in the face with his pickake, then he turns into diamonds] Snott Pilgrim: So, can we grab a slice or something? Snow White: Not until you face Dopey. Snott Pilgrim: Here we- hey, you have big ears like I do, and do you wear a hat because you got scraggly hair? Yeah, that's what I thought, I do too. Hey, thanks. Snow White: Um, aren't you going to fight him for me? Snott Pilgrim: Actually, I like this other girl now. (Cut to a rock in the ocean) This is really nice. You wanna listen to some records or something? Ariel: Sure, but first you have to defeat my seven deadly seas. Snott Pilgrim: I gotta stop dating. seven deadly seas attack Snott just as the segment ends Ages, Fun Facts, Disposition, and Status 'Snott Pilgrim' *'Age: '''Might as well be six. *'Fun Fact': Not actually a pilgrim. 'Grumpy' *'Age:' What do you care?! *'Disposition: Do you have to ask? '''Doc *'Status:' Are you still reading this? Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman appeared as Kimberly Pine. *This is the first segment that has a long title name. *This sketch is animated by Daron Nafcy who would later go on to create Star Vs the Forces of Evil *Star Vs. The Forces of Evil was inspired by this sketch. *Snott was fighting only six dwarfs, but Happy, the missing dwarf, did appear in the episode. He was the one that said, "Munchkin?" *This is the only episode which features Chernabog, a character from Fantasia. **Interestingly, the chant the Dwarves were singing sounded similar to the music called "A Night on Bald Mountain". This was featured in Fantasia which included Chernabog. *The picking up the diamonds was a parody of the movie when he was SPOILERS picking up coins. *When he was making up with Dopey is a parody when he was SPOILERS making up with Nega Scott﻿. *The way Snott says to Grumpy that he "has enough GRR to make you lumpy" and Doc saying that doesn't even make any sense is a parody of when he was YOU GET THE IDEA saying to Todd Ingram "You used to be ve-gone, but now you will be gone" and Todd not understanding Scott's lame pun. *Snott Pilgrim's name was pronounced Snott, but in the movie and the graphic novel, it was pronounced Scott. *Antagonists: the Seven Dwarves (except Dopey) *'Error: '''On the MAD Season 1 DVD, when Stephen Stills said "I thought we said no more girlfriends at rehearsal", the DVD subtitles say '"We said no more girlfriends at rehearsal"'''. One of many DVD subtitle errors. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments